


Debt

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Force Bond (Star Wars), Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crash Landing, Injury Recovery, M/M, Slow Burn, Stranded Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren are stranded on the moon of Dxun prior to the Exegol mission, their situation is complicated due to a Force Bond formed through Poe saving Kylo’s life.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Darkpilot: Based On Dreams





	Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was based on a dream I had last year. Hopefully I can do it justice.

The sight of Kylo Ren on Crait, and the realization that his best friend (a man he still had feelings for) and his torturer were one and the same. 

That, at least, was how it started. The lonely nights riding to their next destination — Ajan Kloss, General Organa had decided, if only to give them at least something of a head start against the First Order. At least someplace they could hide. Poe found himself rewinding his image of Kylo Ren striding across the fields of Crait to meet Luke Skywalker, wondering exactly where he had gone wrong. Emphasis on “exactly”. It could have been anything, he thought. Anything at all.

Anything that reminded him of how powerless, exactly, he had been to save Ben. 

***

They met again. Of course they did, over the moon of Dxun, where they were able to fire on each other. Or nearly do it, at least. 

Poe had an opportunity. Of course he did. He had every opportunity to just fire on this monster. The monster who had taken away Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. The monster who had tortured him, nearly killed Finn...there was every opportunity in the galaxy to just slay that monster. The author of all these atrocities. 

And yet even as his finger trembled on the button that would fire on Kylo Ren, Poe found that he couldn’t do it. Somehow, he realized, Kylo wasn’t firing on his ship either. An invisible stalemate, an impasse.

Neither one of them could fire on the other. 

One of Poe’s squadmates, in the end, did it for Poe. A burst of energy, and Kylo fell from the sky, almost like a shooting star. 

A comet, flaming orange. 

***

The ship landed in the jungle outpost of Dxun by the time that Poe managed to actually reach the planet. It would have been easy to actually just leave him to die, but Poe wasn’t that kind of man. He wasn’t the sort who would just leave someone to die. Not if it was possible to save them. 

The TIE Silencer was effectively ruined. A flaming wreck, almost reminding Poe of a shattered avian predator. Even fishing Kylo from the ruins, he grunted in frustration. Ben had always been bigger than he was, had always been stronger (dear stars, he shouldn’t think of the interrogation, not now), and dragging his miserable ass from the TIE Silencer would be, to put it mildly, a challenge.

”You really are a schutta,” Poe muttered even as he finally managed to get Kylo out of the mess of shattered black durasteel and fire. “Did you know that? Even when I’m getting you out of a kriffing TIE Silencer, do you even give a damn about helping me? No! You’ve been a kriffing millstone around my neck ever since the Finalizer...”

No response. Kylo was badly burned. Even searching in the X-wing for bacta patches...well, fortunately, Poe actually found one. There was one. Applying the bacta to the burns...he almost winced in sympathy at Kylo gritting his teeth. Almost. 

"Why did you do it?” Poe muttered. “Any of it? Torturing, killing...you didn’t have to be that way. You could have been more. You could have been beautiful. We could have fought in the Resistance together, anything, but you just decided to join the First Order for no reason at all. What could they offer you that your family couldn’t? Or me?”

No answer. Kylo was still breathing. That was a good sign, at least.

***

The rain was coming down. Even as Poe all but dragged Kylo up the path towards one of the nearest safehouses, he swore that the pounding rain plus the fact that Kylo was a big guy (had started at nineteen or so) was going to be the death of him. Here lies Poe Dameron. He died as he lived — a loser. 

It was in the safehouse proper that Poe released Kylo, let him fall to the ground in a heap. Kind of a relief, all things considered. 

He was sore. Sore and tired. He’d have to keep an eye on Kylo, at least, in case he woke up...

The heap on the floor stirred, almost like something out of a horror holo springing up for one last scare...but Kylo still seemed a bit in shock from the crash. The way he looked at Poe...it was almost resigned. Like he was already getting used to whatever vigilante justice that Poe was going to deal out on him. 

“Going to kill me, Poe?” he said, softly. 


End file.
